


Bit Players

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: Doing House [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Breast Fucking, Chase is House's Head Slut, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Competition, Corporal Punishment, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machines, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Prostate Milking, Sexual Fantasy, Sounding, vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: It’s all about House, but sometimes he needs a little help, even in Chase’s imagination.Basically, every fantasy Chase has which includes anyone other than House. Range from smutty to downright filthy.Chapter 1: Cameron and ForemanEveryone imagined having sex with their work colleagues. Didn’t they? Chase had thought about what sex would realistically be like with Cameron and Foreman but preferred to masturbate to more elaborate fantasies. The most appealing of these featured House as Master to three little slaves.





	1. Cameron and Foreman

Everyone imagined having sex with their work colleagues. Didn’t they? Chase had thought about what sex would realistically be like with Cameron and Foreman – not worth the potential humiliation in mentioning it – but preferred to masturbate to more elaborate fantasies. The most appealing of these featured House as Master to three little slaves.

In a distorted reflection of real life, the House of Chase’s fantasies would make sex between his fellows into a competition.

He would strap them into fucking machines and read them patient files. The first one to find the right diagnosis would get to come, the other two edged some more until the next round. Or he would set them endurance tests like running on a treadmill, or holding buckets of water in front of them: the reward being sucking his dick.

Other times he’d arrange them in a circle, sucking each other off and the one who lasted the longest without cumming had the honour of riding their Master as the others spanked each other in punishment. He would order them to play with each other, giving one the power to grant orgasms or punishments: seeing how much they were willing they were to beg release from their fellow slaves…and how much they would abuse their powers. All as he watched and assessed them from the corner, devising new games and tortures.

However he played with them, he would always ensure that they were all willing to do anything to please him and in his mind, Chase was always the most desperate of all.

…

“New case!” House announced cheerily, throwing the files in the general direction of the table. His fellows scrambled to pick up the papers and read through them. He called out the symptoms and wrote them on the board. Eagerly, Chase made a suggestion, fingers twitching on the file. Frowning, House got a remote control out of his pocket and told him that was a stupid idea. He clicked a button and Chase jumped a little in his seat; face flushing furiously he dropped his eyes and bit his lip. Foreman tried next and received the same treatment, only he managed to control his reaction better. Cameron put forward her idea and House went to click her button but then reconsidered. “Not terrible. Go, test and treat!” All three scrambled up. Cameron may have the upper hand but she wasn’t by any means the winner. The game wasn’t over until the patient was discharged after all.

So they started the treatment and ran the blood tests – Foreman showing off his iron-clad self-control by sitting in the lab whereas Chase had to stand. At some point House must have been bored because they all received a random pulse before the results were in. Chase had been holding a slide which he fumbled to catch even as he moaned and shuddered. Paying for his urge to show off, Foreman grabbed the table as his eyes rolled back, the plug vibrating directly against his prostate. As suddenly as the vibrations started, they stopped again, leaving both men panting. Both of them soon recovered and got the results. It wasn’t Cameron’s theory and when they all gathered in the conference room, she told them that the patient had a new symptom. She herself was slightly flushed and Chase wondered briefly where she’d been when the pulse had been sent.

House updated the board and rounded on them. When they couldn’t think of anything fast enough, he reached into his pocket and threw some items on the table. Everyone grumbled but dutifully opened their shirts and attached the nipple clamps.

“Now people, let’s try this again!” He went around to each of them and tugged on the chains between the clamps until they offered another idea and justified it. Although not satisfied with any of their suggestions, he let them do their shirts back up and test Foreman’s theory. They still had to keep the clamps on though: to inspire them to work quickly. This time House sent a few random pulses, keeping them all struggling to concentrate and do the tests right.

Sure that Foreman was wrong and desperate to get ahead in a race he was losing, Chase snuck into the patient’s room to do his own test. He hooked up an IV of a medicine with fairly mild side-effects if his competitor did turn out to be right. But if Chase was correct then the patient would recover quickly. He finished connecting the bag and told a nurse to monitor the patient closely.

He returned to the lab to find the results almost ready. Just as they were being printed, House stormed in.

“Which one of you idiots switched her meds?” There was a grave silence as Chase’s heart shrivelled up and died a painful death. He gulped and raised a shaking hand. House limped towards him and stared him down. “Why?”

“I thought Foreman was wrong and the treatment for mine-”

“I did not order you to start that treatment.” Chase shut up. House whispered dangerously. “Go to Time Out and think about why those meds were the worst thing we could give her.” The poor abused duckling opened his mouth to protest but then swiftly closed it again at the look which had flashed in his Master’s eyes. Nodding faintly, he left the room. The results turned out to be inconclusive, so House spanked the other two until they came up with another way to test for Foreman’s diagnosis.

House waited about an hour before he made his way to Time Out. It was a small storage room near the morgue which he had claimed, containing a fucking machine, sybian and St Andrew’s cross among other supplies and equipment. There was a door code only he and the ducklings knew and it was sound-proofed. Even still, when he went in, he found that his little slave had gagged himself. He’d also locked himself into the fucking machine and put it on the highest setting. House watched for few minutes, drinking in the pretty picture.

His pet was lying on the examination bed, legs strapped into stirrups and wrists locked into the restraints on the side of the bed. Completely naked, his lithe, muscular body was covered in a sheen of sweat. The fucking machine was pounding into him steadily, mercilessly, and he was writhing, head thrown back as he arched his spine; muffled whimpers escaped from behind the ball gag and tears were streaming from his closed eyes. The apex of his delicious agony was his penis: red and bulging, bound tightly by a cock ring, leaking and twitching without relief.

House had to adjust himself in his pants and resist the urge to replace the dildo with his own cock. As he watched, the slave’s squirming finally shook loose one of the nipple clamps and he mewled into the gag. Having reached the edge of his control, House went over and turned off the machine, drawing the dildo slowly out of the thoroughly fucked hole. Groaning, his pet’s eyes fluttered open and he struggled to focus. House unclipped the remaining nipple clamp, unfastened the gag and made his still panting toy take some small sips from a bottle of water. He got out a Kleenex and wiped the sweaty and tear-streaked face, then covered the nose.

“Blow.” He ordered and his dutiful slave did so. Once he was presentable and had recovered his breath, the slave whispered.

“Sorry, sir. I’m so sorry.” With no emotion, his Master ordered him to explain his mistake. Despite almost fucking himself into exhaustion, Chase had managed to realise that something in the patient’s history made his chosen medication risky. House ran a gentle hand over his forehead, pushing back some loose strands of hair.

“Too eager for your own good.” He commented, sounding almost fond.

Sometimes he had to adjust the others’ self-chosen punishments, adding elements to properly school them for their mistakes. For his sluttiest pet, however, that was never a problem. The poor desperate whore was always so keen to please his Master that he would often risk damaging himself in the process. He had a higher pain tolerance and a Catholic need for self-flagellation: it made for an intoxicating mix. House made sure to find lots of excuses to punish him, just to see what he’d do.

“Next time, get it right.” Understanding, Chase nodded weakly. It hadn’t been his disobedience which had earned him a punishment, but his disobedience plus being wrong. If his hunch had been right, then he would have won. House’s eyes swept over his debauched form, lingering on his still achingly hard cock. It twitched under his gaze and House chuckled. “You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Chase breathed, pupils dilating as he stared hungrily up at his Master. Playfully, House ran a thumb over the red lips and they parted automatically. He slipped his thumb in and cupped the back of his slave’s head with the other hand.

“Suck.” His pet obeyed immediately and House groaned at the sensation of the hot and wet mouth closing strongly around his digit. It made him want to wrench his pants down and stuff his cock in there. Instead he glanced down and was amused to see the poor cock-ringed member bobbing in increased arousal. A little cruelly, but with some measure of affection, House began to gently scritch the bottom of his slave’s skull. The effect was immediate, Chase gasping as his whole body quivered with pleasure.

They’d discovered this sweet spot quite by accident. After a long play session, his ducklings had been collapsed on top of each other, dozing lightly in their well-earned afterglows when Cameron had petted Chase like he was a cat. Just like a feline, the boy had stiffened and moaned at the attention, his cock hardening despite the massive orgasm a few minutes before. House had been fascinated and had conducted a number of experiments to see if he could orgasm from petting alone. They hadn’t managed it yet, but this could prove the perfect chance to try again.

His little minx arched his back even as he kept on sucking the thumb in his mouth, almost insensible with pleasure. Before House could do anything else, his pager beeped rudely. Regretfully, he pulled his hands away from his almost-feverish slave and checked it. His other slaves had come up empty.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Gulping, his pet answered hoarsely.

“Yes, sir.” Nodding, House freed him from the restraints and retrieved his cane.

“Then ice that beast and tuck him back in. Game’s still on.”

“Yes, sir.” Chase agreed as he clumsily climbing down from the bed. House didn’t look back to check that he didn’t cheat and sneak a quick orgasm. He had trained them all too well to have to worry about that.

20 minutes later, they were all back in the conference room. Chase smelt a little ripe, but had at least managed to avoid getting any suspicious stains on his pants. Whilst they’d been waiting for him, House had tied Foreman and Cameron’s nipple clamp chains together. They were seated on opposite sides of the table, leaning forward in their chairs to try and compensate for the lack of give in the line. Whenever one of them shifted back, the other would be tugged forward and glares would be exchanged. House was highly amused by this but refrained from showing it, instead snapping at them. Because he’d punished himself so thoroughly earlier, House excused Chase from joining in the new motivating activity. Instead he was leaning forward over the table studying the files again, trying to ignore when House would circle around and pinch his exposed ass. If any of the other two thought this was unfair, they wisely kept it to themselves.

Together they managed to eliminate some more possibilities but none of their remaining options fit all the symptoms. Suddenly, Chase stood up straight. He’d had an epiphany.

“What if our initial assumption was wrong? What if her second symptom wasn’t related to the first?” Cutting over Cameron’s attempts to interrupt, Foreman elaborated on Chase’s idea with a specific diagnosis and they all turned to House. After a moment he nodded, with a sliver of a smile.

“You’re right.”

“Who is? Both of us, right?” Chase demanded to know. Looking between them, House evaded the question.

“Go and treat her first. Game isn’t over till she walks out of here.” Chase rushed off, the other two having to pause to untie themselves.

The next day, the patient was discharged and the three ducklings were in House’s office on their knees – awaiting his final decision. The winning prize was permission to cum, but acknowledgement for good ideas would lessen any tortures he had planned for the losers. Their Master considered each of them in turn, noting that as usual: Foreman was as still and unreadable as a rock, Cameron was barely concealing her nervousness and Chase was as alert and ready for commands as a golden retriever.

“The winner is Foreman: for guessing the right diagnosis. Your prize: you can choose between fucking Cameron’s mouth or between her thighs.” Even hiding his smugness at his victory, Foreman regarded Cameron, who was torn between pouting and trembling in anticipation.

“I would like her mouth, sir.” Foreman eventually decided. Smiling mock-benevolently, House nodded before stopping in front of Chase, who looked exactly like a kicked puppy.

“You get second prize for helping Foreman reach the right answer: you will fuck Cameron’s thighs. You can choose between a cock ring or a sound.” Biting his lip, the blond thought for a moment, before requesting quietly.

“The sound please, sir.” Glad for the choice as he did love it when his little wombat cried through a ruined orgasm, House gave him a quick wink before turning to Cameron.

“For not contributing anything useful this time, you will stay locked in your chastity belt while we all use you. Maybe I’ll invite Wilson as well, he does love comforting the suffering. He’ll fuck your little tits and try and make you feel better about them.” She nodded meekly.

“Yes, sir.”

That night, found them all stripped and oiled up. Cameron spread on her back on the conference table, her head hanging off the edge where Foreman was fucking her spider-gagged mouth. Chase was kneeling at her other end, holding up her legs which were tied tightly together with rope. He was rubbing his cock slowly through the heavily lubed space at the very bottom of her thighs, slowly, because there was a sound secured in his cock which was making him shudder and gasp at every movement. In the middle, sitting on Cameron’s chest, Wilson was pushing her pert breasts together and fucking them sensuously, whispering praises as she writhed at the stimulation which just wasn’t enough. Watching all of this from his armchair in the corner was House, palming himself through his pants.

Because of all of them, House liked torturing himself the most.


	2. Cuddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst all of the events here are in Chase's imagination, he imagines a non-con scenario so be careful if that's triggering for you.

There was no question that Lisa Cuddy was an attractive woman. Her fashionable and tight clothes left little to the imagination and it was clear that she was in great shape. What was most appealing about her, however, was her strength of character. Now there was a woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. Chase was a suck-up and desperate for approval so someone like Cuddy who could give you clear instruction and straight-forward rewards was reassuring. And a huge turn on. Normally.

Of course, any chance of anything of a sexual nature happening between them in real life was laughable. Not only because she was his boss’ boss, or that she wasn’t hurting for choice of eligible men, but also because of the weird sexual tension between herself and House. Now even if Chase somehow had the opportunity, just the idea of stepping into the misanthrope’s territory would force him to turn it down.

When Chase fantasied about sex with Cuddy – House was always there. Usually he was calling the shots from the side lines. Maybe House and Cuddy did have some agreement between them and House had ordered Chase to participate for some variation or to facilitate a specific plan he had.

There of course would be rules:

  * No touching anyone without explicit instruction
  * No kissing
  * No coming
  * No disobedience of any kind



He would be tied up: Cuddy would ride him, House teasing his nipples and both of them unheeding to his desperate pleas to come; or he would be on top, fucking into Cuddy to the sound a metronome, getting shocked with a wand when he thrust out of time. House looming over him with his cane, always ready to strike was a common feature of the scenarios.

Sometimes, when he was feeling especially horny, he’d imagine House using him as a kind of person-shaped dildo. He’d be sandwiched between them, House fucking him and his thrusts pushing Chase’s cock-ringed member into Cuddy. Both of them leaning over him to kiss passionately as he moaned into a gag.

After Chase found out that Cuddy had been looking for sperm donors, he imagined them using him as a living sperm bank.

“He’s got good genes and we can teach the sprogs to speak proper American.” House would reason. He and Cuddy would edge him for hours and then wring orgasm after orgasm out of him, all while talking about him like he was a piece of expensive equipment. It was hot. His favourite version went something like this:

He woke to darkness. Groaning, mouth dry and limbs stiff, he tried to stretch but froze. He couldn’t move. Alarm blasted away his grogginess and he twisted as much as he could against the restraints. He was spread eagle on a bed, rope around his wrists and ankles and a cloth covering his eyes. What the Hell? And then it came back to him. The last thing he could remember was drinking some coffee in the conference room, wincing at the weird after-taste. Had he been drugged? Swallowing some spit, he licked his cracked lips and called out.

“Hey! Hey, let me go!” There were sounds coming from another room. Gritting his teeth, Chase arched and pulled against the ropes. They were tied over his socks and the sleeves of his shirt so they didn’t cut into his skin, but they were still unyielding. The door opened and he heard a voice ask.

“What the Hell is this?” It was House! Heart pounding, Chase cried.

“House! Help me!” But House didn’t answer him, he was speaking to someone else.

“This will never work.” A female voice came from further away and answered him with a huff.

“What’s the problem? I’m going to be on top.” Was that…Cuddy?

“The whole time?” Confusion overriding his panic, Chase found himself patiently listening to this strange conversation rather than try and get their attention again.

“You doubt my core strength? My stamina? You should know better.” She was teasing House, Chase realised, and House huffed a laugh in response.

“I do know better, but I thought we were going for hours?” A pause, then a sigh. “Alright, we can always shift it later.”

“I trust in your superior strength.” Cuddy mocked House and Chase broke.

“Uh, can you guys get me out of-”

“Quiet.” Cuddy ordered sharply and Chase’s mouth snapped shut. What the Hell? His whole body tensed and his breath quickened. They were moving around the room and he couldn’t unclench his jaw. What was happening? There were hands at his belt, the zipper of his pants was being pulled down and he grunted in surprise but still couldn’t speak. He realised that Cuddy was pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to expose his cock and balls.

Shock held him in place as his heart race jumped up. This was quickly followed by shame as he felt himself stiffening. Oh God. This must be a dream or something; a terrible, sexy dream he’d wake up from at any minute. But no, Cuddy lubed up her hand and began stroking him to hardness. He gasped and tried to move away but there was nowhere to go, he was completely strapped down and at their mercy.

“No, stop.” He breathed, straining his ears to try and work out where House had gone. His shirt moved and he felt the buttons being undone and a hand caressing his chest. Something moving against his cock, it was hard and…was that a cock-ring? It snapped into place and he remembered House’s words: _I thought we were going for hours._ Horror filled him and he couldn’t help the cry as his nipples were pinched and squeezed. “Please, stop! I don’t want this!” His cock seemed to disagree as he was fully hard. All his pleading just made House ask cruelly.

“Does it always whine like this?”

“It’s just the sounds it makes, you’re the one whining.” Cuddy replied dryly, taking her hand away from Chase’s throbbing cock. Wrists starting to bruise as he pulled against the ropes, Chase squirmed as much as he could, desperate for her hand to come back as much as for them to stop touching him. Then came the sounds of people moving around and the bed dipped under someone else’s weight. Before he could think, something wet and warm sank slowly onto his cock. His mind absently provided the information that a body was attached to it, weight pushing it down, legs pressed down the bed on the outside of his hips. A thin hand rested on his abdomen and Cuddy gasped and shuddered above him. “Almost as big as you.” She commented breathlessly. A vicious hand twisted one of Chase’s nipples and he yelped, jerking up into Cuddy who moaned. All of his protests were burned away by the tight, wet heat of her vagina, hungrily pulling him in. He could have cum right then and there if he hadn’t been wearing the ring. House’s hands disappeared and then more weight began to press down on the other side of the bed near Chase’s bound feet. “Mmmm…” Cuddy sighed and began riding him almost lazily, gasping and moaning every so often to the sound of wet, smacking of lips.

“You like that?” House asked huskily and Cuddy only sped up her downward thrusts onto Chase’s rock-hard cock.

“Please.” He whispered involuntarily, the pleasure becoming too much to bear. Neither of them seemed to hear him, though Cuddy’s cries began to increase in frequency and volume. “Please! Let me cum!” Chase begged louder. They both continued to ignore him. Suddenly, the walls of Cuddy’s vagina contracted violently and she yelled, Chase joining her in crying out, tears squeezing out of his eyes. A hand fumbled against his cock and then the ring was pulled free and he was coming so hard it hurt. His hips strained, thrusting up as much as they could as his sweat-slicked limbs twisted and contorted. Once it was over, he collapsed again, boneless and the others were panting heavily too. After a while, the bodies climbed off him unsteadily. The sounds of kissing and then Cuddy sighed contentedly.

“Okay, I’m going for a shower. You got this?” House made a mock-offended noise and the door opened and closed. Chase barely registered the sounds of House shuffling around, but he did notice when House replaced the ring around his sensitive penis.

“No!” He protested weakly, hissing as House ignored him and tighten the ring. Then his legs were released from their bonds. He tried to kick them but they were weak and trembling.

“Looks like she fucked all the fight out from you.” House joked as he untied his hands next. Stiffly, Chase pulled down his arms from over his head, beginning to feel scared by how listless his body was. Wearily, he lifted one hand to his face but House smacked it away.

“Uh-uh. Your job isn’t to see. Your job is to cum. On demand.” His voice sent shivers down Chase’s spine. “And you are not done by a long shot.” He grabbed one of Chase’s legs and started pushing it over his other one. “Hands and knees, let’s go.” Chase struggled to obey, gasping when House smacked his ass and legs to hurry him along. Finally, he seemed to be in the position House wanted him, unable to help the moan when House’s hand caressed his reddened ass. “Now are you going to stay like this or will I have to tie you down again?” He pulled Chase’s ass cheeks apart roughly and Chase squeaked.

“I…I’ll stay.” He whispered, too far gone to feel shame. His cock was hardening again and his hole clenched eagerly at the thought of House filling it. The hands disappeared and then came back, this time covered in latex. Chase shivered as cold lubricant was squeezed over his hole and pushed in by a long finger.

“Still!” House snapped, pinching an ass cheek. Chase grunted and his fingers curled, fisting the bedsheets. House opened him up quickly and efficiently, unheeding the whines and choked moans coming from the cumbot. When he started pressing his cock into the lubed up hole though, he had to almost immediately pull out. “Stop. Squirming!” He reached under and tugged sharply on one of the heavy, hanging balls there. Chase cried out, more tears leaking from his eyes.

“Sorry! I’m sorry.” He panted, trying desperately to collect himself. After a pause, House sighed and pushed Chase down so his face was pressed against the mattress. Chase protested as his hands were brought behind his back but he couldn’t fight the man binding them tightly there. His ass was still in the air and when House pressed into him slowly, unrelentingly, he couldn’t stop the scream that erupted from him. The head of House’s cock was flush on his prostate and his own cock throbbed painfully. The door opened and a waft of lavender washed over him as Cuddy said.

“Well, well. Are you having fun?”

“All in the name of a good cause.” House re-joined breathily. Cuddy crouched down and brushed her hand against Chase’s cock, making him choke out a sob.

“Wow, that does look full already.” She pulled back but then reached in again, attaching something to the end of his cock. It felt like hard plastic. Then she was releasing the cock ring and all thoughts left him. Panting, he felt her take it off again, House still thrusting into him steadily. House whistled.

“That is a lot.” He patted one of Chase’s thighs. “Nice job.” Chase could only moan in response. He didn’t get hard again, not until after House came inside him. Once he was done, they moved Chase onto his side, arms still tied and left him there for a while. He was too tired to do anything more than lie there. Then they were back and he was being fed some water. They untied his hands and he was being lead shakily out of the room. His joints protested but it wasn’t a long walk. He was made to lie down on soft leather, his legs suspended in stirrups and his arms strapped to his sides. More lube and fingering opened his hole again and something long and firm was thrust inside it. His cock was covered in the tube again and the dildo in his ass began to vibrate.

Exhausted and still feeling sensitive, he moaned in protest. A soft hand stroked his cheek and hushed him and despite him he began to cry silently.

“Just a little more.” Someone whispered and his cock began to get hard again. After a while, he stopped registering the outside world, lost in a dark world of pleasure and pain. Eventually, he came back to himself. His limbs were free but as he felt around, he realised that he was in a cage. A voice whispered.

“Sleep well, little sperm bank.”

 

Panting and wiping the sweat off his brow from his intense masturbation session, Chase idly considered getting to the bottom of why all his sexual fantasies ended up including House in some way. As he wiped himself down, he shrugged internally. Eh, one day.


	3. And All The Rest

Thirteen

Thirteen was a mystery, a beautiful, bisexual mystery: three very sexy things. Unfortunately, she was also completely uninterested in having sex with him. Although he sometimes imagined conventional, vanilla sex with her, his twisted mind often created scenarios in which he had to prove his worthiness to her before she’d deign to sleep with him. There would be trials and tests; she’d inspect his naked body with a ruler, glasses and clipboard, taking notes and tutting at imperfections; she’d watch him fuck someone else and make snide comments about his technique; she’d make him eat out her friends to judge his abilities, time how long it took for him to make a woman cum.

When she’d finally make a decision, half of him would be disappointed that the trials were over, hoping to do it forever.

 

Park

No.

 

Taub

Eww.

No.

 

Masters

Masters would probably make a good sub. Although perhaps too puppy-ish for his tastes. And her relative youth made him feel a little creepy for considering it. As her internship had gone on, he’d developed ever-so-slightly brotherly feelings towards her and was glad to see her spring from House’s grasp, more experienced and wiser, but not broken. He kept causal tabs on her and whenever they bumped into each other would update the other on their lives. It was too nice an acquaintanceship to sully with sexual fantasies.

 

Adams

Now there was a classy lady. He imagined fucking her on a pile of jewels, the sound of them clinking together really turning her on. She’d gasp and moan and call out her ex-husband’s name as she came. Chase would feel a mixture of jealousy, hurt and lust; as if they were the ones cheating, as if he was her dirty little secret. A garden hand fucking the lady of the manor while the husband was at work.

It reminded him of the time he’d slept with the groundskeeper’s wife of the seminary. That had been one of the stupidest things he’d done, though he’d had the excuse of youth and repressed sexual urges. Looking back, it had been pretty immoral of the wife to seduce him, seeing as he’d only just been of age at the time and she was married. He still had the scars from when the husband had walked in on them and for a few years it had made him ashamed enough to avoid sex completely. More than a decade later though, and the memory had faded enough for affair fantasies to be sexy again.

 

Wilson

As House’s best friend and person on the outskirts of much of Chase’s work, Wilson had never featured heavily in his fantasies. There was a sharp, sardonic edge to the man which came through occasionally, but mostly he was just nice. Not really a turn on for Chase. Imagining sex with him involved a lot of awkward fumbling and drunken crying about the latest divorce. Perhaps not entirely fair but perhaps it was best he didn’t really develop a thing. House would no doubt sniff him out and delight in embarrassing the both of them by going on about it at great length.

No, Chase had a hard enough time to keep his dirty thoughts about his other co-workers off his face and from House’s sharp gaze. That was to say nothing of his fantasies about the man himself. Truly Chase was blessed that House hadn’t figured any of that out yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Question: Do you think the ducklings would perform better or worse if that was how House ran the cases?
> 
> Also, I had so much fun writing this. Don’t judge me!  
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes mine, and feel free to let me know if any tags are missing.  
> I welcome suggestions for this series, so let me know if there's anything you'd like to see. Hope you enjoy!  
> :D


End file.
